Blind Love
by Bio baby
Summary: Romeo survived his suicide attempt but Juliet wasn't so lucky. Yet out of the blue Friar Lawrence brings her back. Then someone kidnaps Juliet. Please R
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

You all know me. My name is Romeo. My love Juliet killed herself after I drank a poison that was supposed to kill me, but it didn't do its job. My Juliet shot herself when she thought that I had died. It has been two years since her death, and I have not found anyone that I love; no one that I love as much as I loved Juliet. There was one girl though, her name was Candy. She was a wonderful person, but the only reason I did not stay with her was because her father hated me, and my father hated her. We have not talked since. Sometimes I think that I would be better off if I never saw another girl again. That sounds a little harsh doesn't it? Well if not then I must be losing my touch for making things sound harsh.

The only reason that I did not try to kill myself was because, the thought of my family losing me, makes my heart brake even more, and my heart can not brake any farther because if it does then I will surely die. This is my story, after Juliet's death.


	2. A Love worth waiting

**Chapter One: A Love Worth Waiting**

With no one left life gets boring. My best friend was killed by Tybalt, my Juliet is dead, and I barely speak to my father now because his new best friend is Juliet's father. Strange that it takes a death to bring the two families together. I still have not told my family that I was married to Juliet. I just want to climb into a big black hole and never come out again. With the words of the song # 1 Crush by Garbage in my head I wandered the lonely streets, and ended up at the church where Juliet was buried. As I climbed the steps, I heard voices inside.

"She is dead! We can't bring the dead back to life! It is a sin!" The pastor, my dear friend, was being pressured to bring a woman back to life.

"My Juliet is dead! And she was married to that fool of a kid that they called Romeo! And you are saying you can't bring them back to life, when you did marry them without the parent's permission! I know that you can. You made my daughter look dead and act dead you can bring her back to life." Mr. Capulet was screaming at the pastor. Bring Juliet back to life? That is ridiculous. No one has ever been able to bring the dead back to life. But he did play kill Juliet, with a potion. Then he must be able to. I have to tell him that. Romeo pushed the heavy door open that reveled the pastor and Mr. Capulet arguing back and forth about the Juliet matter.

"For one I am all for it, since I was her husband. But you already know that." He stated as he came around the corner. "But I would like to know how you know that we were married?"

"Romeo! You monster you shot her. How could you shoot your own wife? I know that you were married because a little birdie that was Juliet's nurse told me."

"I loved her. I would never shoot her. I attempted suicide before she killed herself with my gun. I would die if I ever killed her!"

"If you two will stop arguing then I will bring her back. But a warning of caution, she won't remember anything that has happened before she died. So she is still legally married to Romeo and you can't stop that only she can, and Romeo and Juliet you will have your own house. Now everyone get out of my church, I have work to do." He pushed everyone out of the church and went to work brining Juliet back.


	3. Back To Life

**Chapter Two: Back to Life**

Two days after the argument with Friar Lawrence, I was back in the church for the big surprise, whatever that meant. I was only there for three minutes when out from behind a corner, comes Juliet.

"Juliet! My Love! You Are Alive!" Romeo said excitingly.

"Of course she is. Do you not trust me? If I say something I mean it." Friar Lawrence questioned also coming from around the same corner.

"W-W-Who are you? Why do you speak to me in such a way? Friar Lawrence, do you have an answer for that?" Juliet seemed to stammer.

"Juliet, this is your husband Romeo. You are married to him. Romeo, talk to her, let her know that you are friendly."

"Juliet, my love, it is I Romeo, I am your husband. Do you want to sit down? You look kind of pale." Romeo stated and questioned. "Are you okay? You don't look to good."

With those words said Juliet, fainted on the spot right when her dad walked in the church and was coming into the Friar's cell. Romeo quietly picked Juliet up and carried her over to the bed where she could rest and would be safe for when she woke up again. Capulet's footsteps were getting closer. Time for Romeo to hide, since Capulet did not approve of Romeo marrying his daughter.

"Friar? Is she alive? Can I see her?" Capulet's voice was right outside the door talking to the friar. Romeo had to hide somewhere, but where?

"Yes of course. She is right this way. Follow me" The footsteps were going n the opposite direction. That would leave enough time for Romeo to escape.

"Oh yes I must have put her in my cell. Right this way." The footsteps were right at the door, the handle was turning and in came Capulet, madder than ever.

"YOU! WHY ARE YOU IN HERE? THIS IS MY DAUGHTER'S RESTING PLACE TILL SHE HAS ENOUGH ENERGY TO COME BACK TO LIVE WITH HER PARENT'S" Capulet yelled.

"Now Capulet, don't forget our agreement that Juliet will live with Romeo unless she decides to leave him. So I will wake her and you may talk to her." Friar Lawrence pulls some smelling salt out of his coat pocket and waves it underneath Juliet's nose.

"Juliet? My daughter, are you okay? Have these people hurt you in anyway?" Capulet questioned hoping that his daughter will say that they have.

"No not at all. They are very sweet. My husband… Oh what is his name now?" Juliet said as she tried to remember the name of her husband Romeo.

Thinking quickly Capulet responded, "Why, his name is Paris. He will be here in a quick second."

"That is a lie and you know it Juliet! I am your husband, Romeo. Please remember." said Romeo hoping that Juliet would see through her father's lie.

"Yes, Romeo is my husband. Who is this Paris that you talk about? I do not know him." Juliet said a little confused.

"Juliet you can either stay here tonight or go to your home with Romeo. Which would you like to do?" Friar Lawrence asked with patience.

"I know my way around here and all of the people here but I do not know Romeo, and since I am his wife, I should spend tonight with him. Yes, I will spend the night with Romeo." Juliet answered still a little puzzled by what was going on.


	4. A night worth waiting

**Chapter Three**

That night was the perfect night. I had my Juliet with me again and we have our own house. The only thing that is not perfect is the fact that Juliet doesn't even know who I am anymore. I have tried everything to just get her to remember any little detail about us. But I guess it could be worse, she could be some murderer! Even though that is totally impossible.

I guess you could say that Juliet believed what she wanted to believe. Only then did it register that I didn't know her anymore. And that the only person that does know her is her mother. Wow! Life is confusing.

"Romeo? Are you here?" Juliet called out into the silent house. "Romeo, Romeo, where are you?" So much for the old Juliet that used language that was appropriate for our time.

"I'm in here my love," Of course I was in the study surrounded with books of old literature. But one writer really caught my attention: Shakespeare. "I am in the study"

Juliet rounded the corner with no confidence at all. It scared me to look at her since the only thought that I had was that I was going to lose here again.

"There you are my love. I was taking a bit of a nap when all of a sudden I heard a crash come from outside". She was trembling as though a cold chill had just gone past her. I stood up and walked over to her, wrapped her up into my arms and carried her to the big chair close to the fire.

"Don't worry Juliet, I will protect you." And with that said I sat down on the floor and read to her from the book 'Twelve Night' by this Shakespeare guy.

The next morning I woke to find that we had fallen asleep in the study and that Juliet was still fast asleep. I walked out to the garden where the flowers were just starting to shoot up through the ground. Yet as I rounded the corner to go to the back of the house, I saw what Juliet had heard last night. The big old oak that stood in the middle of the yard had been struck by lightening and had fallen. When I heard the footsteps approaching from behind me the first thing that I thought was that it was Juliet coming to see where I was but when I turned around I saw that the back door had been opened and that someone had gone into our house.


	5. What's Happening?

Chapter Five

I ran through the house looking for any sign that someone had come through the back door, but with no signs I went to check on Juliet. With twenty rooms in our house it was kind of strange to not hear someone walking around. When I walked into the study, there was Juliet still sound asleep in the chair, but the book we were reading had been moved. I stepped over to where Juliet's shoulder was rested.

"Juliet, time to get up", I waited a few minutes but she didn't move, "Juliet? Juliet, wake up!"

Out of the corner of my eye I could see someone move outside the door. I looked at the sleeping Juliet then went and checked to see who was in the house. I checked every room but there was no-one, I went back to the study, but Juliet was gone!!

"Juliet? Where are you? Juliet?" I pleaded, well more like screamed. I searched the house again, but no-one, I then searched outside. I looked down once I got out of the house and there right in front of the door was muddy footprints leading away from the house.


	6. A Note and a Scream

Chapter Six

I searched the house for my Juliet, but I could not find her. I tried to call the church but I got Friar Lawrence's voice mail. Therefore, I decided to walk to the church. When I got there, all of the doors were, locked and there was a note stapled to the door.

_Dear Followers of God,_

_I have gone out of town for a few days. I will be back for confession on Saturday. If you have any questions please ask Mother Laura or another assisting nun._

_Friar Lawrence_

"HOW COME YOU'RE NEVER HERE WHEN I NEED YOU?" while I was yelling at nothing I guess, County Paris came around the corner.

"Will you keep it down? You will wake the whole village. What are you screaming about anyway?"

"Juliet is missing! And I ca…Wait. You wouldn't have anything to do with her disappearance would you?"

"I can assure you tha…"

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE HELP!" A voice cried from around the corner.

I started running towards the voice when I heard another cry that sounded familiar. Juliet. When I got to her there were two people holding so she couldn't run away.

"Juliet! Get away from her!" I screamed at the two big guys. I ran right into the one's gut and sent him flying backwards. The other guy threw Juliet down to the ground and came running at me. As I was battling the big guy, Paris came and caught Juliet as she was trying to run away. He took her to a black convertible and went speeding away.


End file.
